character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic The Hedgehog (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
|-|Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Post-Battle Sonic= |-|Supersonic= |-|Hypersonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Sonic the Werehog= Backstory Sonic the Hedgehog is SEGA's video game mascot and world renowned hero. His tale originates from Christmas Island, he was born on this Island and decided to go out and seek for adventure, this ended up setting up the plots for many adventures to come as when he wound up South Island (A mysterious island that houses six ancient gems) he encountered his antagonist Dr. Ivo Robotnok, hell bent on taking over the island, and possibly the world. Sonic collected all Six Chaos Emeralds and confronted Robotnik once and for all. After traveling many locations on the Island he finally beat Robotnik. Years later since he first encountered Robotnik, he was in a new place, new city, and was once again searching for adventure and excitement, only to find Chaos, literally, as he encountered the God of Destruction known as Chaos, it was revealed that Chaos was living inside the Master Emerald, and was released by Robotnik, so that Robotnik could use Chaos for his own needs. Once Chaos gathered all Seven Chaos Emeralds, he drained them of their energy and destroyed the City, Sonic revived the Chaos Emeralds with positive thoughts and emotions to which he defeated Chaos with. Again, a decade later and the world is in total Chaos, old foes returning and Sonic defeated, seemingly murdered, and Robotnik, who conquered he entire Planet, only for Sonic to be brought back to the Planet after being gone for 6 months, he encountered and triumphed over Robotnik once more and finally took back the world. It seems that whatever is the case or crisis, Sonic will always be the one to inspire hope and prove his dominance over the Eggman Empire... Information Name: Sonic The Hedgehog, Nicknamed: the Blue Blur, Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind, Iblis Trigger. Personality: '''Sonic is a kind hearted soul who takes time out of his day to always help out others in need, he believes in freedom and peace, though he's cocky at times, and can come off as brash and offensive, as well as impatient, but, his overall intent is good and does his best to try and please others and free them of evil-intent. '''What he Likes: '''Sonic enjoys a wide variety of things on a scale from Chilli-Dogs, and break dancing, whenever he has the chance he'll stuff his face with a dozen chilli-dogs and before you know they'll be gone. He's loves adventure and always seeks it. '''What he doesn't Like: '''Sonic hates injustice and evil. He also heavily dislikes being cooked up in one place for too long, as after a while he goes crazy and becomes impatient. '''Alignment: Good. Type of Character: Speedster, Protagonist. Birthday: June 23rd. Origin: Christmas Island. Gender: Male. Age: 11-15 Years Old, currently at least''' 20 Years Old.' '''Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive, and Hero of peace.' Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B,' 5-A '''with Light-Speed Attack | '''5-A' | High 5-A | '''At least '''High 4-C | 4-A, Likely''' Low 2-C |''' Low 2-C '''| 2-B | 4-A, 2-C, 2-B | 2-B',' Unknown''' Main Ability: '''Sonic's greatest strength isn't his strength, it's his speed. His average speed exceeds that of Mach 1, he's even able to use that speed to create a wide variety of abilities consisting manipulation of his speed, he has complete mastery over it as well, can run backwards just as well fowards, but, his top speed is unknown, but his highest calculated in-game speed was nine times the Speed of Light, that's a blistering 6,035,549,661 Miles Per Hour, offensive is not the only thing he can use his speed for, he can use it for defensive purposes like to heal any physical damage by vibrating his molecules at supersonic speed. '''Classification: '''Hedgehog, Speedster, Fastest Thing Alive. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability (Is able to move and react at Supersonic speeds and beyond, is able to take attacks normal humans can't withstand) Superhuman Athleticism (Has near perfect reaction speed and timing and can run backwards as fast as he runs foward) Spin Dash (Sonic is able to curl up into a ball rev up and become an almost indestructible blunt object, which can only be stopped if an attack is powerful enough) Homing Attack (Can tag multiple enemies in the air or on ground, by curling up into a ball and dashing into them) Double Jump (Can jump multiple times in the air) Enhanced Leap (Can leap far higher then a normal human could) Enhanced Agility (Has Agility which is far beyond and faster, then any of what his friends have shown and can move and react, while moving at Supersonic to above lightspeed speeds and slide to the left and right while doing it) Super Natural Speed (Has shown far better speed, then any of what his race has to offer and shown and can exceed the speed of light easily) 4th Wall Awareness (Broke the fourth wall multiple times) Time Paradox Immunity (Survived getting erased from his own timeline and his universe) Hammer-space (Is able to summon his own version of the Piko-Piko Hammer) Air Manipulation (Is able to Levitate for short periods of time, upon boosting into the air) Healing (Is able to vibrate his molecules at Supersonic speeds to heal himself and can use rings to regenerate his stamina and powers) Regeneration (Can use this the rings to regenerate his Stamina, power and speed) Energy Manipulation (Is able generate enough energy with his speed, he can make shock-waves upon contact with his opponent and can power a generator with just enough kinetic energy) Reality Warping (Moved so fast he accelerated through time and fixed space, returning color and light) Time Travel (Is able to accelerate through time with his raw speed) Dimensional Travel (Ran to and back from the Arabian nights and his universe in less then a day) Teleportation and Reality Restoration (High or Mid Is able to teleport using chaos control and restore reality back to normal by running) Fire Manipulation (Is able to manipulate the advantages of fire when using the Flame Shield the elemental shield of flame) Air Manipulation (Is able to create an short lasting shield by doing a mini sonic boom possibly) Electricity Manipulation (Is able to use the many advantages of electricity by using the Thunder Shield) Invincibility (Is granted invincibility for a short time when using the invincibility power up and granted long lasting invincibility when in his Super form) Master combatant (Mixed break dancing and martial arts with his speed to create his own combat style) Shapeshifting (Is able to shape-shift into different creatures using the wisp, which also grant him different powers) Resistance (Is resistant to the affects of being in space, heat and chemicals such as dangerous pink water) Gravity Manipulation (Is able to manipulate gravity in such a way with that he can dive in mid-air vertically, by using the Ark of the cosmos) Immune to Emotion manipulation and Mind control (Caused bu Dark Gaia's energy and resisted Emperor Ix's mind control) Spatial Manipulation (Is able to warp space just by running) Flight (Is able to Fly in his Super form) Master Swordsman-Ship (Within just a few minutes and hours, he mastered swordsmanship and defeated King Arthur's son, who is better then King Arthur himself) Void Manipulation (Broke out of Null space which was closed off from every dimension and was basically a timeless spaceless void) Aerokenisis (Is able to control the the speed he dives at by extending his body in certain ways) Body Control (Is able to retract his spikes) Self Momentum Manipulation (Can come to a stop immediately, when going full speed and can get a sudden burst of speed with Drop Dash) Super Human flexibility (Is able to survive being crushed and is able to curl up into a ball easily) Non-Physical Interaction (Is able to affect ghost when he was a Werehog and can harm other ghost within also his Base form such as Hyudoro) Reactive Power Level (Was stated to be growing stronger every second and is known to grow stronger every game almost and can adapt to a users level of strength within seconds) Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant(Is really good at hand to hand combat and can hold his own and be better to people who rival his combatant skills) Statistics Amplification (Can use speed shoes or power-ups to amplify his speed, can amp his speed and attack potency by a margin on the fly, can build up kinetic energy in his speed, to create even more powerful attacks or use Soul energy to amp himself, with Cursed Gloves he can increase his power even more but decrease his defense and attack, can apply an Earth Ring to strike with earthquake force, with Golden Gloves he can increase his power, defense, and attack, with Light Sneakers he can increase his armor and defense, with Mirror Gloves he can increase his power moderately, with Rubber Gloves he gets a faster reaction and it moderately increases damage, with Sparkly Gloves he can greatly increase his damage) Laser Mimcry (With the Laser wisp he's able to become a laser and shoot at enemies at faster then light speed) Burrowing (With the drill wisp he's able to burrow underground and burrow through solid objects easily) Hovering (Is able to hover above the ground with the Hover wisp) Boost (Is able to increase his speed by roughly about 2-4 times with his boost technique for a short while running on pure energy) Intangibility (Is able to pass through solid objects with the ghost wisp) Wall jumping (Is able to jump from wall to wall easily for a short amount of time and can bring back many places and events of his own universe and timeline just by running) | Reality Restoration (Was able to warp the Arabian nights back to normal when it's history and space were gone) | Absorption and Transformation (Can absorb various different things including the wisp and chaos emeralds and secret rings and use them to transform into various different Super forms and transformations) Vehicular Mastery (Is able to perform tricks and flips and easily race at high speeds in his speed star car) | Rage Power (When in his Werehog state he could release a burst of rage which amplifes his speed, strength and combat) Force-field Creation (Can use the shield and flame and many more item boxxes, to access different types of shields, with different abilities to them) Shrinking Manipulation (With Magic gloves, he can reduce an opponents size, to the size of a small toy, and throw it at enemies or threats, to severely damage them) Resistance to Petrification (If he's fighting hard enough, he can negate pertrification, due to negating Erazor's Gargoyles petrification inducement) Afterimage Creation (Can move so fast while boosting, he can create after images) Chi Manipulation (Is able to harness the power of his soul and heart, to defeat Infinite and amp his power by a lot and use his soul gauge to amp his speed for a short time) Vibration Manipulation (Is able to cause short and small vibrations, by boosting, or increasing his speed) Immortality Negation (Type 8 When using the sword Caliburn and other various swords, he negated the immortality of King Arthur) Life Force Absorption (Can use Nocturne Blade to absorb life energy from his opponents and replenish his own power and stamina ) Indomitable Will (Isn't affected by getting defeated multiple times and being heavily damaged and usually gets right back up and is able to fight longer then usual and have better stamina) Resistance to Existence Erasure (After Time Eater erased his history and timeline, Sonic remained unaffected) BFR (Can send anyone, or anything he wants to with the chaos emeralds, to a different location, or possibly a different timeline) Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Emperor Ix's Mind Control and broke out of Ifrits mind control with ease) Status Effect Inducement (Is resistant to toxic chemicals, radiation, Volcanic temperatures, Extreme Cold, Extreme Weather and Heat) Time Stop or Time Slow (Can stop time with the chaos emeralds, or slow down time ) Acausality (Type 1 Resisted being erased from his timeline and is unaffected by things which are normally deadly to an average person, or average being of his species) Air Manipulation (With his Sonic Wind, he can control the air into a vortex ) Speed Augmentation (Can enhance his speed by boosting or can enhance his speed by his Super Peel Out ) Absolute Speed (Is able to move dozens of times faster then light and can move at infinite to immeasurable Speeds) Emotional Manipulation (Neutralized Perfect Chaos's evil intent to wipe out humanity and made him neutral) Enhanced Combat (Has combating skills unlike any other person in his verse and only a select few can rival his skills Enhanced Combat (Has combating skills unlike any other person in his verse and only a select few can rival his skills) Supernatural Combat(Can throw punches and do martial arts and beyond light speed and into immeasurable speed and use his own combatining style, at blinding speeds too) Speed Blitzing (Can blitz some his opponents with relative ease if his opponent isn't on his level ) Attack Reflection (Is able to reflect canon balls, projectiles, large objects thrown at him, by just homing attacking into whatevers hitting him, can reflect large clumps of energy, with his feet in his transformation Darkspine Sonic ) Fear Inducement (With, via spooky charm, which enables him to strike fear into his opponents and make them flee ) Resurrection (Can use soul gauge to ressurect himself or Angel Amulet ) Transmutation (Can turn his opponents into rings via ring time) Nausea Inducement (Can induce dizziness via Somersault Kick) Empathic Manipulation (Can directly attack the conciousness of others) Accuracy Manipulation (With Koolet his opponents attacks have a higher chance of missing and with Churdle his attacks have a higher chance on landing on his opponent) Wind Manipulation (With the Wind Ring, it gives wind damage with the force of a hurricance) Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to literally restore his entire Multiverse, also can use Chaos Control which can manipulate the concept of space-time) Molecule Manipulation (Can vibrate his molecules at supersonic speeds. Attack Potency: Planet level+ '''(Defeated Chaos 4 who has four Chaos Emerald. One Emerald should hold this rating due to moving a Continent back into place) '''Large Planet level, with Light-Speed Attack (The LSA doubles his attack power which grants this rating) Large Planet level '''(Equal to Shadow, until Forces. Fought and defeated Chaos 6, and Perfect Chaos, who absorbed the Negative Energy of the Chaos Emeralds which gave the Eclipse Canon it's power. The Eclipse Canon produced 3.736 Ninatons of destructive power. Also battled Egg Dragoon in his Base form when he originally needed his Werehog form to do so. Egg Dragoon scales to this Tier via it having Gaia energy within it. Dark Gaia's energy produced 2.7 Yottatons of power. '''Higher, with the Light-Speed Attack (The LSA increases his attack potency by over double the amount it originally was | Dwarf Star level (Beat Ultimate Emerl within 30 seconds. Emerl absorbed the power of dead stars. Aka, White Dwarfs which grant this rating | At least High 4-C (One shots multiple Egg-Pawns. Each of which where powered by a White Wisp, which scales to a Void Wisp who can turn itself into a Black Hole and consistently is seen as this Tier. Fought and defeated the Egg Nega Wisp and Egg Robo who created a Black Hole, which was calculated at such Tier | Multi Solar System level (Scales to Infinite who Eggman calls his unbeatable creation. Scales to Death Egg Robot, who created a space with numerous stars) Likely Universe level+ (Infinite created a space known as Null Space. Null Space has subspace properties, a subspace is a hypothetical space-time continuum as well, Null Space is also implied to be infinite in size | Universe level+ (Fought the Dark Queen as Excalibur Sonic. Dark Queen was going to make the Camelot reality go on forever and remake it entirely | Multiverse level (As Darkspine Sonic, he beat Alf Layla Wa Layla, who was gonna recreate all of reality | Multi Solar System level (Should scale above the Final Egg Blaster which destroyed a Star cluster) Low Multiverse level (Beat Egg Salemander who drained the Sol Emeralds of the power which their presence alone was causing Blaze's and Sonic's world to merge together) Multiverse level (Beat Egg Wizard who had the Power of the Stars which sustained the existence of parallel universes and their space-time. Fought and defeated Solaris who shattered timelines and was gonna destroy all universes. Which, thanks to Maginary World, the amount of universes Sonic has is easily within the millions and billions | Multiverse level (Is powered by the Seven Super Emeralds which are empowered by the Master Emerald, Unknown. Speed: Supersonic '(Is described as being faster then sound multiple times) '''Hypersonic '(Is stated he's Hypersonic) Relativistic+', '''FTL '(Capable of dodging lasers)' FTL+ '(Is faster then his Light-Speed Dash by 9x. His Base speed is over 2x the SOL, this would make him approximately 18x faster then the Speed of Light) MFTL+ (Is comparable in speed to the Egg Mobile which flew from Earth to a star cluster in seconds | Immeasurable (Capable of maintaining movement in areas with no time and space | Immeasurable (Is capable of reacting to Time Eater's attacks. Time Eater moves through time with sheer movement. Is able to react to Solaris's attacks, Solaris exist in all points in time and is described as a super-dimensional life-form, which means he's beyond linear time. Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of lifting small boulders) Class K Toppled (Egg Golem, which is the size of a small building) Class K, able to move giant metal gears, just by moving his legs and running on top of them | Immeasurable (Managed to push back Solaris who's existence is higher-dimensional. Striking Strength: Planet level+ | Large Planet level with Light Speed Attack | Large Planet level | Dwarf Star level | Large Star level | Low Multiverse level | Universe level+ | Multiverse level | Multi Solar System level | Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level '[[Durability|'Durability']]: Planet level+ |''' Large Planet level |''' Dwarf Star level |''' Large Star level | 'Multi Solar System leve'l, Likely Universe level+ | '''Universe level+| Multiverse level '''| '''Multi Solar System level |''' Low Multiverse level |''' Multiverse level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Unknown, at least really high, due to being able to run and go on adventures for a couple of hours. Range: Mostly up-close combat and martial arts, but does have Hax that are able to bend and destroy space-time and create shock waves and sonic booms by running and gaining momentum, which can be long-range potentially. Standard Equipment: *Chaos Emeralds (Seven Ancient Mystic Gems which can give a user unimaginable power Seven Chaos Emeralds Archie - Kopi.png Powerrings.png when harnessing the positive energy) *Rings (Can restore Sonic's stamina, and health, *Excalibur (A powerful sword that can deflect magical attacks and negates immortality) *Super Emeralds (Enhanced versions of the Chaos Emeralds that are much more powerful by an unknown amount) *Wisp (Can amplify Sonic's physical abilities along with giving him extra ones too) Intelligence: Gifted '''(Capable of mastering extreme gear and swordsmanship in the matter of hours or minutes, is able to outwit Dr. Robotnik's plans every time, Dr. Robotnik has an IQ of 200-300 this puts Sonic to have an IQ of near 300 at least, shows mastery over Martial arts mixing it in with his own speed, Developed his own attacks such as the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and air dash, and is able to clash with Ultimate Emerl who has all seven Chaos Emeralds, as well as 4,000 years of combat experience. '''Weaknesses: Can be extremely cocky at times, he can also underestimate his opponent greatly. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Spin Attack: '''While moving at extreme speeds, Sonic can roll up into a spikey ball with while spinning to attack enemies. * '''Spin Jump: '''Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Sonic curls up into a ball and starts gaining momentum and rushes off charging at enemies with extreme speed and force. * '''Homing Attack: '''Sonic performs a Spin Attack in mid-air and locks onto them and locks onto enemies close in the vicinity and charges at them multiple times. * '''Focused Homing Attack: '''Sonic locks on up to six enemies at once and executes a far swifter and stronger version of the Homing Attack. This attack can be charged up to dish out attacks capable of quickly overwhelming beings with comparable durability to Sonic himself. * '''Flying Spin Attack: '''While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. * '''Light Speed Attack: '''Sonic charges up energy and blasts off at enemies close in the vicinity at light speed multiple times. * '''Sonic Guard: Sonic crosses his arms to form a purple like a shield that negates his opponents attacks for a temporary amount of time. * Super Peel Out: '''Much like the Spin-Dash, Sonic gains momentum and traction in a stationary position only this time he's not in a concussive ball-like form and blast off at speeds higher than his Base and average speed. * '''Bound Jump: '''In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. * '''Boost: '''Sonic blasts off at Supersonic speeds surrounding himself in a blue aurora immune to most types of damage. * '''Stomp: Sonic, while in mid-air, stomps down on his opponent or the ground with extreme force onto his opponent causing them to take damage. * Jump Dash: '''Sonic launches himself in mid-air while doing a Spin Attack to get around certain areas and gaps and to give himself a burst of speed. * '''Air Dash: '''Sonic performs a midair boost to vertically propel himself through the air. This can be performed perpetually to achieve an effect akin to flight. * '''Quick-Step: '''While going at a certain speed, Sonic can go left or right at an extreme velocity to dodge certain enemy attacks as well as avoid certain obstacles. * '''Cartwheel: '''Sonic cartwheels to the left or right, appearing as nothing but a blur. This will prove useful for evading attacks. * '''Flying Kick: '''Sonic zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. * '''Kick: '''Sonic does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. * '''Foot Sweep: '''Sonic drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360-degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. * '''Insta-Shield: '''For a short period of time, Sonic creates a shield around himself to block out certain enemy attacks and to damage certain opponents and enemies. * '''Sonic Heal: '''Sonic vibrates his molecules at Supersonic speeds to heal himself from any physical damage. * '''Sonic Wave: '''Sonic curls up into a ball in the air releasing a shock wave on his opponent to damage them. * '''Sonic Storm: '''While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. * '''Skydiving: '''Sonic is capable of controlling his descending speed while in the air to fall faster. * '''Blue Tornado: '''Sonic can use his Spin Attack repeatedly while in the air circling around his opponent violently to cause a vortex akin to a small tornado. * '''Whirlwind: '''After a Spin Dash, Sonic begins encircling around all opposing enemies at high speeds. This stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that ensnares the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. This attack does massive damage in contrast to many of Sonic's other attacks. * '''Somersault: '''Sonic flips his body and attacks with his legs. * '''Hammer Attack: '''Using his Piko-Piko Hammer, Sonic pounces on opponents. * '''Sonic Drive: '''Sonic tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. * '''Sonic Eagle: '''Sonic performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. * '''Sonic Flare: Sonic''' falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break-dance moves (via the flare technique in acrobatics),he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). * '''Somersault Kick: Sonic kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. * Sonic Meteor: '''Sonic performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. * '''Sonic Boom: Sonic launches himself with a burst of speed so great, it breaks the sound barrier and grants him temporal invulnerability as well as increased speed. * Hop Jump: '''Sonic assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. * '''Sonic Leap: '''Sonic kicks forward in a stepping bound. * '''Humming Top: '''Sonic thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. * '''Sonic Ballet: '''Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. * '''Speed Up: '''Sonic emits blue sparkles and increases his speed for 10 seconds. * '''Axe Kick: '''Sonic performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers a spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. * '''Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge: Harnessing energy from his very Soul, Sonic is capable of producing up to three affects. The first includes Sonic dashing up to his opponent to the full extent of his speed, appearing as a nearly instantaneous movement, and delivering a powerful slash with Caliburn to his opponent energized by this conserved energy. The second involves Sonic leaping towards his opponent and striking them with a midair kick energized by his conserved energies. The third involves accelerating beyond his top speed on a dime in a with a high-speed dash, capable of easily blitzing foes with initially comparable speeds. * Time Stop: '''Sonic stops time temporarily leaving the area without color. * '''Time Break: '''Sonic slows down time temporarily leaving his opponents to his mercy. * '''Speed Break: '''Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. * '''Chaos Control: '''With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Control which controls and warps space-time to warp to another location or place, as well as either slow down or stop time. '''Color Powers * White Wisp: A White Wisp that can increase Sonic's speed and strength and even power his Boost. Indigo Wisp Artwork.jpg|Indigo Asteroid Crimson Wisp Art.png|Crimson Eagle Magenta Wisp Art.png|Magenta Rhythm Colours BsicPose1 Wisps.png|White Wisp Dark-Blue-wisp.png|Blue Cube Orange Wisp - Sonic Colors Artwork - (1).png|Orange Rocket Pink-wisp-spikes.png|Pink Spike Greeen Wisp - Sonic Colors - (1).png|Green Hover Redwisp.png|Red Burst Bluewisp.png|Cyan Laser Wisp Purple.png|Purple Frenzy Wisp Violet.png|Violet Void Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Drill * Cyan Laser: A cyan-colored laser that fires Sonic into a certain direction which can bound him back onto multiple things at multiple times. * Yellow Drill: A yellow colored drill that allows Sonic to burrow into the ground and can speed up his burrowing speed at will. * Purple Frenzy: Surrounds Sonic into a purple frenzy beast willing to eat anything in its path and continues to grow larger the more objects it eats. * Blue Cube: '''Turns Sonic into a blue colored cube to create temporary platforms. * '''Green Hover: '''A green-colored form of flight which allows Sonic into a to hover over the ground and charge straight ahead at a trail of rings similar to the lightspeed dash. * '''Pink Spikes: Turns Sonic into a pink ball of spikes, gives him the ability to climb walls and surfaces and similar to the Spin Dash, can rev up in one place and gain momentum to blast off at incredible speeds. * Red Burst: Using the power of a Red Wisp, Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains pyrokinetic abilities. He is able to form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using the Red Burst. * Violet Void: Turns Sonic into a black hole that grows larger the more it consumes objects. * Black Bomb: Sonic becomes a black colored bomb and has the ability to detonate at will without self-harm. * Crimson Eagle: Sonic becomes a crimson-colored eagle-like figure able to dash, fly, and glide in the air. * Gray Quake: '''When acquired, Sonic's body is turned into a rocky, gray form and the density of his body is greatly increased, just jumping up or down can create powerful shock-waves. This form also gives Sonic the ability to wall climb vertical objects and distances. * '''Ivory Lightning: With this Wisp Sonic becomes a lightning bolt and can use this form to increase his speed greatly, electrocute enemies, and have certain powers of electrokinesis. * Jade Ghost: This form turns Sonic into a living ghost which grants invisibility and intangibility, due to being able to pass through solid objects. * Magenta Rythm: When in this form, Sonic becomes a living magenta-colored music note able to bounce in mid-air on music notes. * Orange Rocket: Sonic turns into a rocket and blasts off at incredible speeds, once finished, it will leave Sonic in a skydiving state in the air. * Indigo Asteroid: Sonic turns into a violet miniature planetoid that has rings around its body with an incredibly strong gravitational field. Super Sonic * Chaos Energy Manipulation: In his Superstate, he is capable of neutralizing Perfect Chaos's negative emotions and energy and manipulating Chaos Energy. Sonicchannel supersonic nocircle.png|Adventure Super Sonic SuperSonic1.png|Modern Super Sonic * Super Sonic Boost: Super Sonic surrounds himself in a golden aura of energy ampliying his speed and power to ram into his opponents. * Turbo Boost: Super Sonic surrounds himself in a brilliant golden aura of energy amplifying his speed to dodge certain attacks. * Deflect: Super Sonic covers himself in a shield of slate gray to deflects enemy projectiles back to his opponent. * Super Sonic (Move): '''Super Sonic strikes his opponent with an array of powerful attacks greatly amplified by Chaos Energy, before unleashing a golden, wide-spread blast of Chaos Energy. Essentially his own version of Shadow's Chaos Blast technique. '''Hyper Sonic * Hyper Flash: A technique used by Hyper Sonic that releases a bright flash damaging his opponents who were close in the proximity while Sonic boost off into a certain direction. Darkspine Sonic * Fire Manipulation: Darkspine Sonic can create flames on his hands and feats to amplify the damage of his attack. Darkspine sonic render aura alt by nibroc rock dadsvjv-pre.png|Darkspine Sonic powered up Darkspine-Sonic.png|Darkspine Sonic * Time Break: Sonic slows down the flow of time leaving his opponents and surroundings at nigh halt leaving them to his mercy. * Speed Break: An ability which grants Sonic a faster velocity to travel at damaging his opponents as he passes by or straight at them. * Reality Manipulation: Due to having absorbed three of the seven world rings, Darkspine Sonic holds a degree of control over the fabric of reality, capable of rewriting universes in his image as he sees fit. Werehog Sonic * Unleashed Mode: Sonic the Werehog taps into the energies of Dark Gaia that he has absorbed. When activating the mode, Sonic howls and his entire body becomes surrounded in a light blue energy aura. While active, Sonic's physical prowess is greatly amplified for a limited period of time. Werehog Sobic.png|Werehog sprinting Werehog.png|Werehog * Were-Claw: Sonic the Werehog makes a forward dash while crossing his hands in front of him, before violently slashing his claws to both sides in a quick and swift motion. This damages and dizzies enemies. * Were-Claw Charge: Sonic charges forward while doing several quick and ferocious slashing motions in front of him with his claws, mowing down any foe in his path. * Were-Wallop: Sonic the Werehog stretches his arms upward as he performs a double uppercut to his opponents while slashing upwards with his energy-enveloped claws. * Werewheel Rush: Sonic launches a series of offensive cartwheels along the ground, where he punches anyone caught in his path. At the end of his series of cartwheels, Sonic jumps into the air and brings his hands together in a collective fist before performing a forward somersault to bringing his fists down on opponents, utilizing his momentum from his flip to increase the impact. * Comet Punch: Sonic pulls back his right fist channels a large amount of Dark Gaia Force through it. Once charged enough, Sonic tags his opponent with a single forward and extremely powerful punch. * Aerial Piledriver: Sonic jumps high into the air and grabs a mid-air opponent with both his legs and arms while turning the opponent upside down. While holding onto the opponent, Sonic then spins the opponent around itself while diving down in a piledriver-like fashion, where he slams the opponent's head directly into the ground. * Feral Wild Whirl: Sonic stretches his arms and hands out the sides and spins around several times a top while slashing with his hands over a long-range. * Spinning Needle Attack: Sonic launches forward with his body aligned horizontally. He then puts his arms down the sides of his body and quickly rotates his body, turning himself into a piercing drill moving through mid-air in a torpedo fashion while leaving a cyan spiral-shaped energy trail. * Beatdown: Sonic grabs a nearby foe and begins swinging it back and forth over himself, slamming it to the ground with such force that he produces destructive shockwaves upon the impact that can damage nearby foes. After having slammed the foe into the ground five times, Sonic jumps into the air and crushes it with a final hit to the ground. * Earthshaker: Sonic enlarges his arms and fists and begins hammering down with both fists numerous times, and with such force that he creates small tremors, before fishing off with an extra powerful hit to the ground with both fists. Power-Ups *'Power Sneakers:' With these sneakers on, Sonic's speed increases rapidly only for a short amount of time. *'Invincibility:' Gives Sonic invinciblity for a limited amount of time. *'Shield:' Surrounds Sonic in a shield that dissapates after recieving a deadly blow. *'Flame Shield: '''Surrounds Sonic in a shield that is immune to extreme temperatures and allows Sonic to do a dash. *'Thunder Shield:' Surrounds Sonic in an electric based type shield which allows him to do a double jump. *'Bubble Shield:' Surrounds Sonic in a bubble that allows him to breathe underwater and bounce to greater heights. '''Feats' * Destroys a Mountain with sheer force. Chaos Emeralds power Eclipse Cannon.jpg Chaos Emeralds grant unimaginable power.jpg Planet level Chaos Control.png * Beat Metal Sonic in a race, who's stated to have speed on par with his. * Defeated a Death Egg Robot looking mech Robotnik created which had power from the Master Emerald. * Beat Metal Sonic in a race again, while this time, he was recharged and made more powerful. * Contends and consistently defeats Chaos, through his forms such as: Chaos 4, Chaos 6, Perfect Chaos. * Fights on par with Shadow who had the power of two Chaos Emeralds. * Defeated Ultimate Emerl in 30 seconds, while Emerl was amped with the Chaos Emeralds and the Final Egg Blaster's energy. * Bodies Erazor Djiin who should scale to half of the Arabian Night's Reality. * Damaged Dark Gaia's eyes. * Scales to the Egg Nega Wisp Armor. * Bodied the Deadly Six, twice, once without an amp, and twice with their amps from the Planet's energy. * Was able to overpower Infinite after getting stronger. * Scales to Solaris who was going to devour all timelines and possibly Spatial Dimensions. * Scales to Egg Wizard who supported the existence of parallel universes. * Defeated Time Eater, albeit, with help. * Defeated Alf Wa Layla La Layla who was going to reshape all of reality in his image and was the ruler of forms. * Defeated Merlina who was going to create an entire Universe. Notes Notes 1#: Some of The Notable Attacks/Techniques section is copied from VSBW and there profile on Sonic, some credit goes to them, Note 2#: part of this profile is inspired from Maverick X Zero's Profile on Game Sonic, some credit goes to him for allowing me to take inspiration from his profile. Note 3#: The Large Planet level or High 5-A feats do not contradict the feats that are higher, it's just that those are Low-ends. Plus, Sonic is established to have gotten way stronger then he was before he battled the Egg Nega Wisp Armor. Note 4#: This profile covers the videogame version of Sonic the Hedgehog, if you want to see other versions check out the Classic Version , Archie Comic Version , and the IDW Comic version. Gallery Chaos emeralds.png Negative Chaos Energy 2.png Positive Chaos Energy 3.png Planet level Chaos Control.png Sir sonic knight of the wind and excalibur by nibroc rock-d9gk4lb.png Werehog 3.png Darkspine sonic render aura alt by nibroc rock dadsvjv-pre.png Hyper sonic 12k 2019 render by nibroc rock ddaugpn-pre.png Super Sonic Modern Render.png Sonic the hedgehog render 3dsmax vray by kolnzberserk dd7htpy-pre.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2